Although clipboards are well known, they are difficult to use at night or in dark areas. Clipboards do not have lights built in to them for lighting up the reading surface when needed.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination of a clipboard and reading light which overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved device which is simple to use and store, inexpensive, convenient, compact, portable, and which accommodates all types of clipboards.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination of a clipboard and reading light which is combined into a compact and portable arrangement but yet allows the reading light to be extended over the reading surface of the clipboard so that the user can more easily focus the light where desired.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement which is easy to use and which is easy to store, since the operation of extending the reading light out of the battery container automatically operates to turn on the reading light, and storage is easily accomplished, since it is only necessary to return the reading light to the battery compartment which automatically turns off the reading light.